AniMat's Reviews (Specials)
]] AniMat's Reviews (Specials) is a web series created by Mat Brunet (aka AniMat) that began at the beginning of 2010. In this part of the series, this is like AniMat's Reviews, except unlike those reviews or AniMat's Classic Reviews, these are Special reviews that don't go through all the technique he does in his reviews (except Epic Mickey). There're volg-style, and only indicated to live-action films, a T.V show, or even a Video Game. These are reviews that only featured upcoming live-action films in the year (but mostly done by Disney), or a Patreon request, to review a film, a T.V show or a video game. They really don't count to the actual "AniMat's Reviews", since the upcoming live-action films are not animated films that go on the best and worst animated films of the year and most of these are requested respectfully. He didn't really started to review all of that, only live-action films coming out in the year, until in 2015 when he reviewed Channel 4's 100 Greatest Cartoons. Now he reviews anything from a Patreon request, along with the upcoming live-action films in the year Season 2010 * AniMat's Reviews - Epic Mickey Season 2011 * AniMat's Reviews - The Muppets Season 2012 * AniMat's Reviews - Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two * AniMat's Reviews - Epic Mickey: Power of Illusions Season 2013 * AniMat's Reviews - Persistence of Vision * AniMat's Reviews - Saving Mr. Banks Season 2014 * AniMat's Reviews - Muppets Most Wanted * AniMat's Reviews - Escape From Tomorrow * AniMat's Reviews - Maleficent Season 2015 * AniMat's Reviews - Cinderella + Frozen Fever * AniMat's Reviews - Tomorrowland * AniMat's Reviews - 100 Greatest Cartoons Season 2016 * AniMat's Reviews - xxxHOLiC * AniMat's Reviews - The Jungle Book (2016) * AniMat's Reviews - Alice Through the Looking Glass * AniMat's Reviews - Death Note * AniMat's Reviews - Pete's Dragon (2016) * AniMat's Reviews - Bratz the Movie * AniMat's Reviews - The Spectacular Spider-Man * AniMat's Reviews - RWBY * AniMat's Reviews - Hellsing Ultimate Season 2017 * AniMat's Reviews - Exercising with Richard Simmons * AniMat's Reviews - Beauty and the Beast (2017) * AniMat's Reviews - Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * AniMat's Reviews - Small Town * AniMat's Reviews - Gravity Falls Season 2018 * AniMat's Reviews - Tiger Mask W * AniMat's Reviews - Quaq Quao * AniMat's Reviews - Christopher Robin * AniMat's Reviews - The Incredibles (BOOM! Comics) * AniMat's Reviews - Cowboy Bebop * AniMat's Reviews - Mary Poppins Returns Season 2019 * AniMat's Reviews - Newsies (1992) * AniMat's Reviews - Iron Man * AniMat's Reviews - Dumbo (2019) * AniMat's Reviews - October Sky * AniMat's Reviews - Knyacki! * AniMat's Reviews - The Walking Dead (Telltale Season One) * AniMat's Reviews - Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * AniMat's Reviews - Aladdin (2019) * AniMat's Reviews - Hot Fuzz * AniMat's Reviews - Office Space * AniMat's Reviews - The Lion King (2019) * AniMat's Reviews - Cybersix __NOEDITSECTION__